In the use of toilets by persons that are invalids or have injuries, it is often desirable to provide for means by which the user of a toilet may benefit from a cleansing operation without have to resort to conventional methods involving toilet paper, for example, Such cleansing means is particularly applicable to persons that have been paralyzed, for example, are weak, or are otherwise incapable of performing personally the cleansing procedure in the conventional manner.
Apparatus intended for such cleansing applications, is already known in the art. Such known apparatus, however, lacks the feature of providing effective cleansing over varying locations of the user's posterior, for example. There is no provision in the conventional apparatus for providing a movable water spray over different areas of the user's posterior in order to achieve a complete and effective cleansing procedure as may be required.
Furthermore, the devices, heretofore, do not also provide for means by which a drying air stream may be applied to the wetted areas of moving the air stream over the required areas of the user's posterior.
The conventional apparatus, moreover, requires the exercise of special skill for installation, and is subject to being soiled during use of the toilet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for use in conjunction with a toilet to provide hygienic cleansing procedures by applying a movable water spray followed by a movable drying air stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which may be mounted on the rim of a toilet bowl without requiring the exercise of special skills.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for applying cleansing procedures in conjunction with a toilet, which is particularly simple in design and may be economically fabricated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be operated manually or by mechanical means.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide cleansing apparatus for use in conjunction with a toilet, which may be retained free from becoming soiled as a result of usage of the toilet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide hygienic cleansing apparatus, as described, which may be mounted on a basin type of structure for providing bidet applications.